Harvest Moon DS: Sunshine Islands
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Gallery }} Harvest Moon DS: Sunshine Islands (牧場物語 キラキラ太陽となかまたち, Bokujō Monogatari: Kira Kira Taiyōu to Nakama-tachi, lit. Ranch Story: Shining Sun and Companions) is the fifth game released for the Nintendo DS. It is a remake of'' Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness, fixing the faults in the game. 'Plot' ''Welcome to the Sunshine Islands, an island chain brimming with life. Some say the islands are not everything they once were, though. Many years ago, a great disaster befell the islands. Could there be a way to restore them? Maybe you can find out, Player! '' The islands are in peril! Years ago, a powerful earthquake struck the Sunshine Islands. In ''Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands, it's up to the player to raise the sunken islands by finding the magical Sun Stones. Players rejoin all of the beloved characters from Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness, and get to meet a number of new friends as well. 'New Features/Fixes' *One new eligible bachelor and bachelorette. *No rival children, but rival marriage still exists. *Unlike Island of Happiness where everything is done by using the touch screen, players can now use the buttons on the DS. *When you and the other rivals get married, you now wear wedding clothes. 'Gameplay' You must collect sun stones in order to advance on through the story. As islands are raised, the player will be able to meet new characters, harvest new crops, and befriend animals such as ducks, monkeys, and badgers. Players will also grow and harvest crops, care for animals, mine, fish, and compete in festivals in their quest to restore the Sunshine Islands to their former glory. 'Marriage' Most of the characters return from Harvest Moon DS: Island of Happiness, with a new bachelor and bachelorette for the main character. Their names are Will and Lily, respectively. Will is Sabrina's cousin and Lily is a treasure hunter. Denny (SI).png|Denny|link=Denny (SI)|linktext=Denny's Page Elliot (SI).png|Elliot|link=Elliot (SI)|linktext=Elliot's Page Mark (SI).png|Mark|link=Mark (SI)|linktext=Mark's Page Pierre.png|Pierre|link=Pierre (SI)|linktext=Pierre's Page Shea (SI).png|Shea|link=Shea (SI)|linktext=Shea's Page Vaughn (SI).png|Vaughn|link=Vaughn (SI)|linktext=Vaughn's Page Will (SI).png|Will|link=Will (SI)|linktext=Will's Page Chelsea (SI).png|Chelsea|link= Chelsea (SI)|linktext=Chelsea's Page Julia (SI).png|Julia|link=Julia (SI)|linktext=Julia's Page Lanna (SI).png|Lanna|link=Lanna (SI)|linktext=Lanna's Page Natalie (SI).png|Natalie|link=Natalie (SI)|linktext=Natalie's Page Sabrina (SI).png|Sabrina|link=Sabrina (SI)|linktext=Sabrina's Page WitchPrincess.png|Witch Princess|link=Witch Princess (SI)|linktext=Witch Princess' Page Lily .png|Lily|link=Lily (SI)|linktext=Lily's Page Bachelors *Denny *Elliot *Mark *Pierre *Shea *Vaughn *Will Bachelorettes *Chelsea *Julia *Lanna *Natalie *Sabrina *Witch Princess *Lily 'Rival Marriage' The candidates that the player does not marry has potential to get married to their rival. By watching rival events between the rival couples, there is a potential for rival couples to get married. After they marry, the rival couple will live together. Shea, Mark, Chelsea, Witch Princess do not have a rival candidate. There are also no rival children in Sunshine Islands. *Denny and Lanna *Elliot and Julia *Pierre and Natalie *Vaughn and Sabrina *Will and Lily 'See Also' *Sunshine Islands Characters *Animals *Wild Animals *Crops *Cooking Recipes *Tools *Fishing *Mining *Festivals *Sun Stones *Weather Points Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS Category:Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands